Love Blossoms in Discord
by LovelyAngelYuuki
Summary: Starts in Thor, goes into Avengers. Earth used to have many gods, out of which the Greek and Norse ones remain. Eris, the goddess of Discord had lived in Asgard for three months as a form of great trust between the two cultures. Now, centuries after, this part of her immortal life seems to have caught up with her as she meets Thor, chased by his brother and her first love, Loki.
1. Dream Work

**Full Summary: **It is said that if you believe in something wholeheartedly, it will come true. And it seems that in one aspect, it is correct. Earth used to have many gods, out of which only the Greek and Norse ones remain. Eris, the goddess of Discord had lived in Asgard for three months as a form of great trust between the two cultures. Now, centuries after, this part of her immortal life seems to have caught up with her as she meets Thor, chased by his brother and her first love, Loki.

**Chapter 1: Dream Work**

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" asked a timid-sounding girly voice._

_In response to the question, a boy with most beautiful emerald pair of eyes turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you are scared."_

"_Hey, I'm not the one who's going to get into trouble for this. I'm the guest here, remember?" replied the girl smugly, her previous uncertainty replaced with slightly forced conviction._

_The boy rolled his eyes and turned back to watch his target, trying to determine when would be the best time to strike._

_Meanwhile, the girl grinned viciously, already imagining the joyous outcome of their action. Despite her initial reluctance, she looked forward to seeing the fruit of their little prank._

_Spotting his chance, her male companion moved forward with inhuman speed and quietly cast a spell that would make him make him invisible for a short amount of time, just enough to get closer in order to cast another spell, this one aimed on the guard they had been watching from their hiding spot in he forest._

_As suddenly as he left her, he was back again, grinning from ear-to-ear._

_The guard never knew what hit him. One moment, he was standing on watch right outside the main palace gate and at the other, he was dancing like his life depended on it, unable to stop._

_The two teens burst out laughing at the pathetic sight before them, their mixed laughter growing in volume as the guard screamed for help._

_Unfortunately for them, group of armored fighters heard the man's pleas and came to his rescue, quickly undoing the spell, though not without snickering._

_The guard, red in face with rage, turned their way, having heard their not-so-discreet enjoyment. Like a mad bull being prompted by a red flag, he took off, heading their way._

_Knowing they would be in serious trouble if the man caught them, they ran further into the forest, doing their best to stop laughing, albeit not so successfully._

* * *

She hated waking up like this. Waking up after dreaming of _him._

No matter how many times she told herself it wouldn't have worked, she could never quite shake off the 'what ifs'. What if she had told him? What if he felt the same? It was possible, though not probable.

Groaning, she viciously kicked the comforter off of herself and swung her legs off the bed, cradling her head in her hands sadly.

_Just leave me freaking alone! I gave up!_

Taking in a deep breath, she stood up and went for the bathroom, hoping a long shower would erase the dream from the night before.

It didn't do exactly what she wanted it to, but the soothing water cascading down her lithe form managed to at least make her tense muscles relax.

Now relatively calm and perfectly clean, she wrapped herself in a fluffy crimson towel and went back to her bedroom, intent on finding a new change of comfortable clothes.

Her plans, however, had to be pushed aside as her communicator went off.

Instantly, her serene mood dampened. She secretly hoped she didn't have to return to work so soon, no matter how much she enjoyed it.

Picking up the discreet little device she pressed the button to answer the call and plucked it into her ear.

"Listening." she announced, her voice void of any sign of irritation she felt.

The person on the other side deemed it as satisfying and went right down to the business. "Claws, you've got a new mission. Code E24 flight takes off in two hours. Rented motorcycle will be waiting for you at your destination. Suit up."

_E24... Unidentified alien object near human civilization._

Casting one last longing look towards the rising daylight fighting its way through the drawn curtains, she gave up on her original plans of visiting her family.

"Understood." And just like that, the conversation ended.

_Can't be helped. They call, I answer._

She sometimes found herself laughing at the irony. It used to be her who dictated the others' destiny, sending them out into battle. _But not anymore._

Resigned to her fate, she set the earpiece back onto the night table, frown etched on her face when she realized it was wet, thanks to the water dripping from her hair. She did not ponder on it for long, however, as she was still clad in nothing but the towel and hadn't even gone through her daily routine yet.

Immediately, she sprung to life. Four hours weren't much of a time, considering the airport she guessed her flight was taking off from was almost hour's drive away. She threw open the left door panel to her gigantic wardrobe with little care for the delicate piece of furniture and grabbed the first backpack she found. It was black, with occasional silver designs. Then she turned to the right side, frantically looking for some change of civillian clothes and underwear she would pack in case her stay got prolonged or if she had to go undercover.

Once that was done, she turned on her heel, going back to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed out her wet hair all the while she went through her mental list of items she would need.

Feeling that blow-drying her hair would be a waste of her precious time, she ran her hand through it instead, drying it instantly. With a practiced ease, she braided the auburn locks and curled the braid on top of her head giving it a shape of a bun, which was held in its place by two silver hairpins she found in the drawer under the sink.

Nodding at her reflection in the mirror that covered one wall of the room, she checked out her daily hygiene off the imaginary list.

_Now to get dressed._

She extended her arm to the mirror, laying her palm on it. A tell-tale 'click' resounded in the red-and -white room. The mirror moved away from her hand, finally sliding into the left wall, revealing a hidden compartment.

There, in the air-tight storage lay folded dark crimson leather catsuits, soft knee-high black leather boots, several sets of black underwear especially made for wearing under the catsuit, black forearm knife holsters, belt dagger holsters and throwing stars thigh pouch, along with different kinds of knives, daggers and many other blades.

She shook off the towel, throwing it into hamper across the room and dressed up.

Attaching the holsters proved to be a bit more tedious as she had to make sure they held in place, but would not hinder her movements.

Once she was sure they were in perfect position, she inspected her weapons of choice closely, making sure that the ones she chose were not damaged in any way. Even a slight imbalance could endanger her life.

Satisfied with their condition, she strapped them into their designed places and tapped the wall beside the compartment three times, making it close.

She was ready.


	2. The Change

**Chapter 2: The Change**

Though she had to give it to the S.H.I.E.L.D that taking a private jet was much simpler than going by commercial airplane, (especially when you had to take your weapons with you), she never felt comfortable in it.

Part of the reason was she had no one to talk to as she mostly went on solo missions, and partly because she was flying.

Going into her father's domain was never something she enjoyed. Despite the fact Zeus did not control the sky anymore, she could not be sure he didn't feel like striking her down as a payback for the insult she had so foolishly screamed into his face few decades ago.

She could never thank the Fates enough for bestowing upon her the powers of Destruction and Discord and casting her into Underworld. She didn't think she would stay sane if she had to live with her mother's jealousy, her brother's thirst for blood and her father's perverted ways.

Hades, on the other hand, treated her like his own daughter, which came as a shock to all of those on Olympus. According to rumours, Poseidon paid his condolences to Hera even before the little Eris had left for her uncle's kingdom. Needless to say, her mother threw a fit of immeasurable proportions.

Nostalgia hit her like a wave crashing upon shore, making her smile unexpectedly. _Good old times..._

Yes, those times were never coming back. As the history progressed, so did the beliefs of people.

And while her family was the only one that remained out of all those gods and deities humans created, their existence itself has changed. Instead of gaining authority over all of the world, as opposed to the land of ancient Greece they ruled before, they became less dependent on their elements.

Zeus didn't have to take out his anger on Earth to create lightening. It was created naturally.

Apollo didn't have to ride his chariot to make the sun rise. It did so on its own.

Hera didn't have to bless the woman's womb for her to conceive. Women got pregnant regardless of her will.

And it was the same for all the other Greek gods.

After the possible reasons for this transition has been explained to them by the Norse gods, who turned out to be beings entirely independent on human beliefs, they made a deal with them.

Asgardians would not interfere with Earth unless it was unavoidable, making the Oympians rulers of the planet, and in return, Olympians would not limit their access to human souls of heroes.

It took them centuries to wrap their minds around the change, but in the end, the Greek rulers decided to make the best of their new way of life.

Zeus became a storm chaser, getting immense satisfaction from the danger it provided.

Hera became a doctor in maternity ward, glad to see the little ones cry for the first time.

Poseidon became a professional diver, searching wrecked ships on the bottom of the ocean, in depths no human should reach unharmed.

Aphrodite established her own professional match-making company and made fortune from it.

Apollo and Artemis became astronauts claiming that this way they could get closer to their elements.

Ares let himself get recruited into army and was currently fighting in Afghanistan, undoubtedly bathing in blood of his enemies.

Athena worked as Head librarian and occasional translator in New York Public Library.

Demeter moved out into the country and bought her own farm, where she grew vegetables of the highest quality, completely fertilizer-free.

Dionysus stayed back in Europe, France, making his own exquisite brand of wine.

Hestia, after a long consideration, joined the fire department in California, taming the wild fires.

Hephaestus was now a world-renowned inventor, whose expertise was sought out even by NASA.

Hermes became an infamous illegal gun-trader and so far, managed to avoid getting arrested.

While Olympians scattered like flies all over world, Hades stayed true to his duty, judging souls.

The only difference was that instead of sending the souls of heroes into Elysium, he handed half of them over to Valkyries and the other, he sent through a portal into Freyja's hall, just like the deal dictated.

Lesser gods either ceased to exist as they had not enough believers even during their prime times, or followed their former masters in their profession, simply for the old times' sake.

And she, Eris, the former goddess of destruction and discord, ended up joining S.H.I.E.L.D.

It proved to be exactly what she needed, as her mission always entailed vicious fights, and the information she got access to was useful to the others gods, as she was always aware of when the humans played with something they shouldn't.

Like when they discovered Ares' 'secret' weaponry.

She had to erase memories of several humans, hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D database and make sure there was no mention of it left. Her elder brother still owed her for that one.

Eris was brought out of her thoughts by her communicator. Sighing, she answered the call, the stern male voice from before once again speaking to her.

"Agent Coulson will be waiting for you when you land with further instructions. I don't care how many speed limits you break, Claws, just get your ass here, now."

She knew better than to mess with the man when he was like this. With a simple 'yes,sir' , she ended the call and listened to the pilot's announcement about their descend.

In matter of 20 minutes she was on the ground, safe and sound. Quickly, she grabbed her backpack and headed out of the already open door and down the little staircase.

She took one long look around herself taking in every detail of the secret military desert airport.

_They could have told me to bring a pair of sunglasses... _Squinting into the sun, she noticed a man in black suit making his way towards her hurriedly.

Smiling slightly, she stopped and waited for the person to reach her.

"Agent Coulson, I presume?" she asked sweetly.

The man nodded. "And you must be Elayne Thornton."

"That would be me." she confirmed, recognizing her human name.

He smiled a little in return and then dug into his pockets, pulling out keys. "Here. Your motorcycle is waiting for you there." he gestured to the left with his head.

There, in the distance something silver glinted. "The GPS is locked onto the site, so just simply follow the instructions."

Eris turned to face him sharply, surprised. "You aren't coming with me?" she inquired.

"There will be another Special agent arriving shortly. I am to take him to the temporary base."

_Another Special agent? Does the central expect us to run into trouble?_

Shaking her head, she gave the man one last smile. "See you there, then."

"Yeah, see you." he mumbled, not very enthusiastic about having to wait for Athena knows how many hours.

Her eyes almost bugged out when she got a good look at the motorbike. It was silver, with red markings and seat padding. It practically screamed 'I was expensive, but I sure as hell am worth it'.

_What the hell was Fury thinking, renting this baby?_

She wasn't about to complain, though. In fact, she was considering buying the motorbike.

_If it runs smoothly, of course._

She grabbed the helmet hanging from one of the handlebars and tossed it aside. She had no need for such a thing. _I am immortal, after all._

She hoisted herself up on the beauty, relishing in the feel of the soft leather padding and smoothness of the unused handlebars. Determined to test the bike, she turned on the GPS and waited for it to load before she kicked back the sidestand into its place.

Turning on the engine, she listened to its purring. Devious grin spread on her face as she abruptly set off with dangerous speed.


	3. Mission Details

**Author's Note:** Yuuki~desu! Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in... (Not sure I wanna know), but I've finally made myself write this chappie. Along with it, I'd like to **announce**,** I** probably **won't be updating another one until Thor 2 is released in my country**. (For obvious reasons.) After that, I'll have to figure out whether this will be a story that involves both Thor, Thor 2 AND Avengers or simply Thor and Thor 2. Of course, if the latter ends up to be true, I'd like to make some chappies in which Eris meets up with Natasha, at least. I bet I'll have lots of fun writing that ;) . So yeah, I haven't forgotten about this fanfic.

**Onto the review:**

To **IKilledMisa** You probably don't even remember commenting on this story after all that time, but I feel obliged to answer you. Yes, I decided not to go with Nyx being Eris' mother for one simple reason. I needed a goddess that could potentially suit Loki's personality and be a part of inner circle of Greek gods, otherwise it wouldn't make sense for her to be sent to Asgard as a sign of trust. I mean, what would Zeus care for Nyx's daughter's well-being? And yeah, there's that part of being Ares' sister. I'm in love with the image of two of them bickering. :D And I'm glad you liked my idea of mixing those two cultures. I'm not sure how I thought of that myself and I'm a bit lacking in the Norse one, so it'll be a bit... Bumpy. And Hestia... She was a tough one, I admit. Haven't heard much of her, but the image you portrayed isn't that bad. Made me crack, actually. (Maybe she'll get a career change and collaborate with Demeter and Aphrodite? Lol. Cooking for the love of your life using fresh supplies xD )

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mission Details**

Arriving to the temporary base, she could not hide the grin that marked her face. The motorbike was perfect.

_I'm so buying it after this job is done._

Running a hand through her loosened strands of auburn hair, she found herself staring down the barrel of a standard-issued S.H.I.E.L.D. automatic rifle. Unperturbed, her gaze shifted to her left, finding another gun pointed at her.

"This place is off-limits to civilians. Leave now." came a gruff, definitely practiced warning of the first man, making her sigh out of boredom as she inspected him closer.

He was around his mid-thirties, making him perfect for the job. Along with his tanned complexion and light green eyes that exuded confidence and hardness, she was sure he'd been through some hell because of his choice of career.

With a perfectly neutral expression, she spoke, her hauntingly melodic voice making both of the men shift uneasily. "Special Agent, Codename Crystal Claws. I am here on the orders of the Director."

"Code?" the second questioned, his voice sounding too young and uncertain for her liking.

_A new recruit, huh? _She thought, her eyes narrowing. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of his matted, dirty blond hair and focused, guileless pair of chocolate brown orbs.

"7218 Strain, incident E24."

Hearing her answer, they pointed their guns to the ground, the more experienced of the two already with his right hand on his transmitter, announcing her arrival.

Feeling it was pointless to listen in to something she has heard more than thousand times before, she turned to the newbie, frowning.

"So, you're new?" she asked, her voice sharper than she meant for it to be.

He must have noticed, because his gaze hardened, determination reflecting in his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

His response, as inconspicuous as it was, had an almost undetectable defiance hidden in it.

_Good. At least he's got fire in him, _she thought. Not that it would help him now, but it might just save his life in the long run.

"Tell me, is this your first assignment?" she inquired, completely ignoring the warning glare he was giving her. Obviously, he missed her announcing of her rank, which was much higher than his.

"Yes." he hissed through his clenched teeth, his hold on his rifle tightening.

She did not miss the action, knowing very well he was probably expecting her to taunt him.

_Must have happened to him a lot since he came here. Poor lad. Finally out of training and still they treat him like an incapable trainee... Not that he has proved otherwise._

Not giving away a hint of pity she felt for him, she nodded. "Good luck to you then, agent."

The young man's face contorted in shock, until he smiled softly. The way the corners of his mouth turned upwards and his eyes sparkled in gratefulness made him seem more like a boy than a man, which was a rare sight in this kind of job. "Thank you, ma'am."

As the 20-something-years old recruit continued beaming at her, she found herself wishing she could squirm without seeming pathetic, since the moment was getting a bit awkward. Even for her.

That was when the older of the two guards called for her attention.

"You are clear to go." Turning to the youngster behind her, he said: "Sans, go with her. To the main tent."

There wasn't much she could say to that, so she decided to make it simple. "Good." she yawned, thoroughly uninterested in the reason why the man was trying to get rid of the recruit by making him her babysitter. She could, after all, find the way herself.

Going back to her motorcycle, she gripped its handlebars and started pushing it to the open gate leading into the courtyard with gigantic white plastic structure consisting of tunnels, makeshift garages, laboratories and operation center. Once inside, she left it beside the first tin garage she spotted and followed the youngster to a small, tunnel-like opening of the plastic mini city.

Feeling a bit like a hamster in a cage, she resolutely followed Sans down the hall, up to a room connected with what she assumed to be an interrogation cell. Quickly, she made sure she remembered all the faces of agents present in the headquarters of this place, also taking notice of what they were working on, with their computer screens unguarded.

She smiled when she realized that the tingly feeling she got since she stepped in was the result of magnetic interference caused by the alien object she had yet to see. She absolutely loved it when the laws of physics were being messed with. She wouldn't be a former Goddess of Discord if she didn't.

"Special Agent Claws, I presume?"

Slowly, she turned her sparkling cerulean eyes on the burly man who addressed her, quickly understanding he was hardly the one to lead this operation. His presence spoke volumes about his personality and she didn't feel he had it in him to make the hard decisions.

Nodding, she smiled politely at the agent. "And you must be Agent Coulson's substitute."

For a second, the man looked like he was about to scowl at her, but managed to keep his face emotionless. Turning to the recruit by her side, he dismissed him and focused his attention back on her.

"As you have correctly guessed, I am merely a stand-in for Agent Coulson. There has been a misunderstanding among the upper echelons and the mission got assigned two overseers. Agent Coulson was willing to hand over the case, and as such volunteered to go pick up you and the other Special Agent. As he left, we got a direct order from the Director that dictated this was Coulson's case, alas he left before he found out and the other commander left as soon as the order came in, leaving me in charge. We shall meet him later on, in the city located 30 miles to east of here."

She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the amount of information this man has provided her with. If she had been a spy, or at least a person with hidden personal agenda, she would love to have someone like him in charge of the institution she was to infiltrate. It'd be so easy to trick him into telling her everything.

_So willing to share classified info... I only hope Coulson returns soon._

"Pardon me, but I do not believe I have caught your name, sir." she asked, hiding her mixed feelings about calling this very peculiar-looking man 'sir'.

Obviously, she had taken him by a surprise as he let his lips part in shock, some kind of dumb look showing in his perfectly trained, stern face. "Forgive me. Agent Shaw at your service," he smiled slightly and even chuckled at his own joke as he was in fact her administrative superior and hardly 'at her service'. Only if it came down to fighting, was he required to follow her lead.

"Nice to meet you." she replied politely, if not a bit off-handedly, not even bothering to extend her hand to him. People in S.H.I.E.L.D. had that tendency to not accept even one of the well-meant gestures from the Special Agents in fear of what they could do them.

_Not that I'd be stupid enough to try something._

No matter their statuses, they were still colleagues and those that hurt their comrades (no matter how big of assholes they sometimes were), were never looked upon kindly by the agency.

Silence between them stretched on for a bit, her wish of being allowed to shift from the discomfort of the situation getting stronger.

Hesitant to sound rude, but desperate to know her role, she broke the silence interrupted only by the sounds of keyboard keys being pressed and clicking mouses. "Pardon my asking, but what is required of me?"

Agent Shaw seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and regarded her coolly, before something behind his eyes moved and he looked back out of a small window of the operation room into the scorching desert. "We shall wait for Agent Coulson to contact us and then we'll head to Puente Antiguo."

_And? _She wanted to ask impatiently, but figured she'd find out soon enough, seeing as his phone rang just then.

Having no qualms about listening in, she was glad to hear Shaw fervently agreeing with the person on the other side.

Feeling they were about to head out, she took the backpack off her back and kicked it into single unoccupied corner of the room, hoping the pervs in this place wouldn't dare go through her belongings and inadvertently, her change of underwear. Only Hades would know what happened to them if they did.

Finally, Shaw turned to her and with a simple 'We're leaving' they were out of the tent, getting into a black terrain car.

As soon as they were on the hardly visible desert road, followed by one more terrain car and two more black vans, Shaw let her in on the details.

"The object we found has come here by wormhole that appeared out of nowhere the last night. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, in a town 30 miles east of the landing place we have now built the facility around, lives an astrophysicist Jane Foster. Her main focus are wormholes and we have a reason to believe she has collected some very dangerous data pertaining this last wormhole."

Eris couldn't help but be a little horrified at the prospect of what they were going to do. Yes, it wasn't the first time she had been on a mission that entailed detaining of data and research, even literature that was too close to the truth. But she never liked doing it. Those people they practically robbed of their life always ended up completely in ruins. Some even committed suicide, she heard.

_Even if it is rather fun watching them fight like vicious animals to get their research back, _she admitted silently with a hidden feral grin that turned sour just as soon as it appeared.

"Detaining of research and ban on the collected information, huh?" she sighed in the end and felt kind of touched when the man sitting beside her did the same.


End file.
